Church on Time?
by Storybookgirl08
Summary: Can Ronnie and Natalie get Alesha and Matt to the church on time? What will the team make of new boy Sam?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own Law and Order UK. Dick Wolf owns all, as does Kudos and ITV1. No copyright infringement intended or should be inferred. Um so what if Matt and Sam worked together? Just thought I'd keep Matty boy alive as he was my favourite character :D**

**Boys will be boys?**

James smiled slightly as he watched Alesha pack up for the day. It was her last working day before she went on maternity leave and he knew he would miss her. The case they had just finished was one James was keen to put to bed. It had been one of the most draining and emotional cases he had worked on in a long time. He leant in the doorway of his office as he watched Alesha shove her belongings into her oversized bag.

"Will you stop worrying." He smirked as Alesha huffed. "Matt will be fine. If nothing else you can relay on Ronnie to keep an eye on him, at least he will be sober. And I promise he will not be put on a ferry to France with only a one way ticket to keep him company."

"James."

"I'm joking. Go home. Enjoy your Hen night. Leave Matt and the stag night to me." Alesha shook her head as she met his gaze. She knew he was right. Ronnie was always overprotective of her and Matt, she knew that even with the new boy on the team there was no way Ronnie was going to let anything happen to Matt.

"I know." She smiled. "Any idea what Angie and the others have planned?"

"No." James lied smoothly as she raised an eyebrow.

"Angie, Kate and Natalie will look after you. Listen to me. In a few days you are going to be a married woman. In a few weeks you and Matt will have a baby to concentrate on. After everything that has happened this year, with Matt being shot, you being ill. Everything else."

"Merrick."

"Yes, him creeping out of the woodwork, you deserve to have some time to let your hair down. Just go and enjoy yourself. You both decided to bring the wedding forward. God only knows why."

"James."

"Alesha." He teased.

"We brought it forward because Matt wants Kate at the wedding. She's moving to Kuwait in a couple of weeks. And I'd like to have the same last name as my baby. Kate's his only real family. It's important she's there."

"What about your family?"

"What about them?" Alesha pulled on her coat as James sighed.

"Dad is still in prison. Mum still refuses to talk to me. Tish and Leon might come but I doubt it." She shrugged her shoulders.

"But."

"No buts. Don't worry about it." She smiled. "Just make sure my fiance arrives home in one piece."

############

Ronnie walked along the rain soaked street as Matt dug in his pocket for the car keys. Ronnie smiled slightly as he watched the younger man, wondering when the wet behind the ears DS that he had met just a few years ago had grown into the young man he considered to be the little brother he had never had.

"You alright, Ron?"

"Yeah." Ronnie nodded. "Me? I'm just fine Matty boy. It aint my stag night tonight."

"Ron." Matt shook his head as he opened the car door. He knew Ronnie had concerns regarding the new DS that Angie had been paired with. Matt was just glad the powers that be had realised Angie was worth more than being stuck in the office doing the research.

"Don't worry. We wont be putting you on the Eurotunnel. You'll be at that Registry Office on Saturday." Ronnie laughed as he got in the passenger seat.

"I know." Matt laughed. "Just give Sam a break. He's a good copper."

"If you say so Matty."

"I do. He worked in MIU in Stockport up until that pillock tried to off me. He's ok. And he's looking after Angie."

"He better look after that girl. She's a diamond and little Justine needs 'er Mum."

"Yeah." Matt answered, still unsure how she coped as a single mother let alone with the job they did. He felt sick at the thought Alesha may end up being a single mother if something happened to him. He had already persuaded her to move the wedding forward, just in case.

"You sure you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Have you ever had a feeling something was going to go wrong? No reason behind it, just a gut feeling?"

"I'm a copper. Course I bleedin well av." Ronnie turned to his friend. "Why?"

"I dunno Ron." He pulled the car out into traffic. "I just dunno."

#########################

A/N Is Matt right to be worried? What will happen on the stag and hen nights? Please let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer not mine.**

**Girl's Night.**

Angie threw her handbag over her shoulder as she walked alongside Natalie towards the bar where they were meeting Kate and Alesha. She was relieved to have a few hours to herself. Justine was settled with the parents of one of her school friends so she didn't have to rush off home for the first time in years.

"Guv?" She started as Natalie turned to her.

"Angie, we're not at work now."

"I know. Do you think Matt's ok? He seemed really distracted earlier."

"Oh, he's alright." She smiled kindly as they reached the bar. "Probably just terrified of what Ronnie and the boys are planning to get up to tonight."

"Oh I dread to think" She rolled her eyes. "It isn't Matt I'm worried about really. It's Sam."

"Sam Casey can take care of himself." Natalie stated before heading into the pub. She waved towards Kate as the younger Devlin sibling stood up.

"Drink?" Kate shouted as Alesha smiled broadly.

"I'll get these." Natalie headed towards the bar as Angie headed towards the girls.

#####################

Ronnie stared up at the list of ales on the blackboard. He desperately wanted a drink, staying on the wagon had become increasingly difficult over the last few weeks. Closing his eyes he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Ron."

"Matty boy. What are you drinking?"

"James got the drinks in." Matt nodded to the small table at the back of the pub. Ronnie nodded as he followed Matt towards the small table where the others were sat. Sam nursed a pint as James, Jake and Henry laughed over some story George had told before they got there.

"Here comes the bride." Sam laughed as Ronnie rolled his eyes. Matt bowed as the other men laughed. Ronnie had a feeling it was going to be a very long night.

##############

"I can't believe my big brother is getting married." Kate shook her head as she raised her glass of wine to her lips.

"He's growing up." Natalie smiled as Angie nearly chocked on her wine. "Angela!"

"Sorry." Angie spluttered as Alesha tapped her back, her glass of orange left untouched on the table in front of her.

"I can't believe I'm getting married." Alesha sighed. "Me and Matt."

"Will be fine." Natalie tapped her hand. "He's one of the good ones luv. Trust me, there aren't that many out there but girl, you've got a good one with our Matt."

"Oh I dunno." Kate laughed. "I've seen the state of his socks!"

"Kate." Angie rolled her eyes. "Natalie is right, look at my ex. On second thoughts do not look at my ex! Only good thing to come out of that marriage is my little girl. She's never met him, never needs to. And I hope to God she never does."

"And my ex. All those years with David." Natalie rolled her eyes. "My boys, the only thing I don't regret after that marriage. That barbie doll he is with is welcome to him."

"Oh this is really making me look forward to Saturday." Alesha folded her arms across her stomach as the baby kicked.

"Oi. My brother loves you." Kate slurred, more drunk than had been previously obvious. "Matty really loves you."

"I know." Alesha smiled. "I know."

"I mean, look at what you've been through." Kate leant heavily on the back of the chair as Natalie shot her a look.

"That's enough." Natalie held Kate's gaze. "That's enough." She glanced at Alesha as the colour seemed to drain from her face.

"I'm going home." Alesha pushed her chair back as she spoke.

"No." Kate bit her bottom lip. "I'm sorry, I'll stay off the wine. No more talk of Matt being shot, of all that stuff with you and whatshisface."

"I am seriously warning you." Natalie stared at the drunken young woman. She had always liked Kate but she had no patience for drunken women at the best of times. "Alesha luv."

"It's ok." Alesha stared into the glass of orange juice before standing up. "I'm really tired."

"I'll see you home. Angie?"

"I'll get this one back. Don't worry." Angie sighed as Alesha nodded once before tugging her coat around her shoulders. She nodded towards the ladies toilets. Natalie followed her gaze before saying her goodbyes to Angie and Kate, knowing the younger woman wouldn't remember much of what she had said the next morning.

################

"You'll be alright son." Ronnie downed his tonic water as Matt blushed furiously. "Alesha is a diamond."

"Yeah." Matt agreed. "Yeah, she is. I'm bloody lucky."

"Glad you realise that." James stared at him. "She's also my best friend. So you look after her."

"You know I will." Matt met James' eye as the older man nodded once. He knew how much Alesha loved the man in front of him. He also knew how badly her family and others had let her down. He was determined he wouldn't see anyone else hurt her. He still didn't really understand why the wedding had been brought forward with hardly any of her relatives invited. "I'd die before I let anyone hurt her or our baby." James nodded as Ronnie looked up to see Henry and Jake struggling to get served at the bar.

"Think we're going to die of thirst before Saturday at this rate." He huffed as George followed his gaze.

"Jake, fantastic in court. Crap at real life." Sam interrupted before he headed off towards the bar to help the two hapless barristers.

"How's he getting on?" George asked. "DS Casey?"

"Well." Ronnie sighed. "Angie, bless 'er 'eart hasn't killed him yet so I am taking that as a good sign."

"He's a good copper." Matt answered. "Bit green but he'll settle down. I think he quite likes working with Angie. She's been wasted in the office for years."

"Yeah." Ronnie nodded. "I said the same to the Guv."

"What is it with you and Natalie Chandler?" James almost laughed as he saw the look Ronnie shot him. Matt laughed into his pint.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that? Gordon Bennett."

"Alright, alright." James laughed. "I'll save the cross examination for another day."

"Wish 'e would." Ronnie swallowed the last of his drink as the others returned with more. "Right then, what 'av we got planned for my boy then?"

"Strippers, chain him starkers to the lampost." Matt's eyes widened as Sam laughed. "Nah, don't worry. Under strict instructions to keep you in one piece." Ronnie shook his head as he the younger man spoke. It seemed Sam Casey wasn't the total stuck up prat he had initially taken him for.

################

"You ok?" Natalie opened the door to the ladies' toilets as three teenage girls barrelled past in a cloud of hairsray and vodka.

"Yeah." Alesha ran a hand through her hair. "God I remember being their age. Out on the pull. Now I'm getting married in a few days."

"God, you are so old." Natalie smiled as Alesha closed her eyes. "What Kate said."

"Doesn't matter."

"Yes it does." Natalie held her gaze. "Matt loves you. Really loves you. I've known that boy since he graduated Hendon. He's a flirt but I've never seen him the way he is with you with anyone else. Even when you weren't together. It used to wind me up that you never seemed to notice how he felt. Now I just think you were a good actress."

"We were at work."

"Yeah."

"Like you and Ronnie."

"Now." Natalie looked away. "Ronnie Brooks is a good copper. And a mate."

"And you care about him." Alesha sighed. "Look the day that idiot stabbed you, Matt was there. He told me what Ronnie said."

"I don't remember much. I was too busy trying not to bleed to death if you remember." Natalie smiled as Alesha's eyes widened.

"Oh come on." Alesha held her gaze. "You seriously don't remember?"

"No."

"He's a good bloke. Maybe you should give him a chance. Let him show you who he really is."

"Are you sure you haven't been drinking?" Natalie smiled as Alesha raised an eyebrow. "Come on, lets get you home."

################

A/N More soon. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer not mine.**

**Watch and Learn.**

"Thanks for this." Alesha smiled as Natalie sat on the sofa with the cat at her feet.

"It's ok luv. I remember how nervous I was when I was getting married." She sipped the coffee. "I can see why you can't talk to Kate but what about your mum?"

"Hates me."

"Oh I'm sure that's not true." Natalie smiled slightly. "I could throttle my boys sometimes. Frankly I could throttle Sam and Matt sometimes but you don't."

"You really think of the team as family don't you?" Alesha smiled as she tried to stear the subject away from her own family nightmares. The last thing she wanted to do was talk about her mother and father, never mind her siblings.

"Well, it gets like that. And they are a good bunch." Natalie smiled. "Are you ready for Saturday?"

"Yeah." Alesha smiled. "I think so. It's only at the Registry Office and I'm far too huge for anything else."

"Nonsense." Natalie smiled.

"I was pregnant when I got married. Just don't tell my oldest, I don't think he's grasped the concept he wasn't a honeymoon baby yet." Natalie watched as Alesha laughed.

"Would you ever do it again? Get married?"

"Give me a chance! I've only just had my divorce through." Natalie laughed. "You are getting a bit previous young lady."

"Am I?" Natalie held her gaze as Natalie suddenly realised why the young barrister was so good at her job. "I know Ronnie has feelings for you."

"Now." Natalie warned. "I think I better be getting back."

"He does. He's one of the good guys."

"I never said he wasn't." Natalie smiled as she thought of her friend. "He's a mate."

"Matt was my mate. I never in a million years thought he liked me the way I liked him. I mean you know what his reputation for flirting is." Alesha smiled "But then."

"You both went through alot." Natalie sighed heavily as she remembered the cases where things had taken a turn for the worse. Matt had nearly left after the Nugent case and everyone had thought Alesha would be changed by what happened to her at the hands of Merrick. The fact they were together, stronger than ever with a baby on the way which was a minor miracle as far as Natalie could see.

"Yeah." Alesha nodded. "As Kate decided to remind everyone."

"She hasn't got her brother's tact, I'll give you that."

"You're right there. Just think about what I said. Ronnie told you how he felt. Matt was there, he told me but you don't remember it."

"I dunno." Natalie stood as she heard her taxi arrive. "Carl Ryan had just stabbed me in the stomach. Can't say I was concentrating on much else. You just concentrate on you, Matt and that little one." She smiled as Alesha followed her towards the door.

"I will." Alesha smiled as Natalie shrugged on her coat. "How do you feel about being the baby's godmother?" Alesha held her breath as Natalie smiled.

"Oh." Natalie turned to her. "I'd love to. I'd really love to." The taxi blared his horn as both women smiled.

############################

"Sam Casey." Jake laughed. "The prosecution states that you are drunk!"

"Am not!" Sam pulled on his tie as Matt and Ronnie exchanged glances.

"You are, my son." Ronnie laughed. "God, you are a mess. Anyone would think it was you saying goodbye to your single days."

"I am married." Sam glared at him. "My Kelly."

"I never knew you were married." Matt turned to him as tears filled Sam's eyes. He nodded fiercly as he dug in his trouser pockets for his wallet before producing a photo of a much younger Sam with a pretty blonde girl in a wedding dress.

"That's my Kelly. Before we had Declan."

"You've got a boy?" Ronnie asked as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Yeah," Sam smiled proudly. "Yeah, five years old. With his Nan tonight. Best thing in the world, being a dad."

"I keep telling 'im that." Ronnie nodded towards Matt as he handed Sam the photo back. James raised an eyebrow as Henry stepped into the street and failed to hail yet another taxi.

"I know." Matt smiled. "I'm gonna be a good dad."

"Now I think you're drunk." Jake stated as Ronnie smirked. Matt swallowed hard as he looked away. Only Ronnie knew why it was so important to Matt that he was the best dad he possibly could be. Sam carefully put the photo away.

"What happened?" Jake asked as they walked along the street as the various pubs and clubs began to close for the night.

"Eh?"

"You and Kelly?"

"Cancer." Sam stated as he looked away. "Brain tumour, she thought she was just having migraines. She's always had them but it wasn't a migraine this time." Ronnie and Matt glanced at each other as Jake fell silent, unsure of what to say. Suddenly James and George cheered as Henry managed to secure a taxi for the next part of the hen night. Sam shook his head and smiled slightly as they followed the others towards the now impatient Henry and the taxi that were waiting for them.

############################

Natalie lay in bed staring at the ceiling, glad that her boys were away for the night. Both Alesha and Matt had mentioned to her what a good bloke Ronnie was. She smiled slightly, glad that they worked in law rather than a dating agency. Neither were particularly good at subtle matchmaking. She rolled on her side as she tried to think of the current murder investigation rather than the unsettling thoughts that Alesha and Matt maybe right. She closed her eyes wondering if what she had always thought was a dream was actually a memory.

##################

"Itsss me." Matt tried not to slur his words as he crept into bed with Alesha.

"Hello me." Alesha smiled as she felt his hand on her waist.

"I'm a bit drunk."

"I can tell." She smiled into the darkness as he kissed her neck.

"Mm." He paused before kissing her again. Alesha closed her eyes. "You speak to Natalie?"

"Yeah." Alesha sighed as his hand rested on her baby bump. "You?"

"Ronnie changed the subject." He sighed as he realised how tired he was. "This case, everything with the wedding, you never know."

"No Matt. You never know." Alesha closed her eyes as Matt kissed her again. She knew that in a few days she would be a married woman. Resting her hand over Matt's she just hoped her plan to matchmake Natalie and Ronnie would work.

######################

A/N More soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer not mine**

**This is how a heart breaks?**

Natalie closed the office blinds as she tried to ignore the hangover that was just beginning to give her a headache. She shook her head sadly as she realised she really was getting too old to be drinking quite so much. She tried to ignore the fact Angie and the lads were teasing poor Matt and returned to sit at her desk.

"Silly old fool." She muttered as she hunted in her desk drawer for the paracetamol she knew was in there. Somewhere. It didn't matter how much she tried to blame the alcohol she knew that her sleepless night was more to do with Alesha's words than the pinot ginot she had drank the night before. Her young friend had to be wrong. Ronnie had looked after her when she had been injured but she knew he would have looked after any of the others the same way. He was the kind of copper that you wanted with you when the crap hit the fan.

############

"So." Angie sipped her coffee. "You didn't end up naked as the day you were born and handcuffed to a lampost in Covent Garden?" Matt laughed as the men in the room pulled faces.

"Nah." Matt shuddered at the thought.

"Sam!" Angie laughed. "You promised!"

"No, you asked me to promise but with spoilsport there. Mr' I Am Only Drinking Orange Juice' Brooks I couldn't do anything that would embarrass Matt too much."

"Alright." Ronnie pushed his glasses further up his nose as Matt leant forward in his seat ready to defend his friend. Sam had no idea Ronnie was a recovering alcoholic. The last thing Ronnie wanted was for it to be brought up again. Not when he had been sober for almost eight years. He knew that Matt had an idea he was on the verge of going back to the drink but hadn't said anything about it. He knew a careful eye was being kept on him by his young friend. It was the last thing he wanted to do but it was getting more and more difficult to resist the pull of the alcohol.

"Ron." Angie narrowed her eyes as the older detective got up. She knew he didn't broadcast the fact he was a recovering alcoholic but she didn't know whether Sam knew or not.

"I've been thinking, I want to talk to Hannah Stewart again. There's something in her statement about that robbery I don't like. You up for it Matty?"

"Yeah." Matt pushed his chair away from his desk as the other two detectives smirked. Neither of them saw Ronnie glance towards the DI's office. Shaking his head slightly he ushered Matt out of the door.

###############

Alesha sighed heavily as she tried not to watch daytime television. She was on maternity leave and had become board out of her brain. James had insisted she stayed away from the office and she could already imagine the arguments he was getting into with George, Henry and Jake without her there to calm the waters. All the men she worked with were as stubborn and pig headed as each other. She threw the remote control on the sofa before getting to her feet and wandering into the kitchen. She wanted to go to work. To get out of the flat but there was no where to go and nothing to do. She smiled as she saw Lucky hop through the cat flap.

"Two days to the wedding I should be really busy eh Lucky?" The cat ignored her and wandered towards his food bowl. She shook her head before digging out her mobile phone. "Maybe Natalie will be free for lunch." Laughing at herself she grabbed her purse and car keys before heading out the flat, leaving Lucky to his bow of kitekat.

###############

"Somethin' dun add up mate." Ronnie stared at the small cafe in the middle of town.

"You keep saying that." Matt yawned as he followed Ronnie's gaze. "You were quiet last night."

"I am always quiet, Matty boy." He frowned as Matt smiled slightly. He knew Ronnie was uncomfortable about talking about his feelings. He knew the older detective always had a story for situations regarding Matt's life. He just didn't seem to be able to apply them to his own.

"Ron?"

"Yeah." He pushed his glasses further up his nose. A short blonde haired woman left the cafe and held the door open for them. Ronnie smiled in thanks as he stepped into the cafe. "We have one statement putting her at the crossing by the bus stop at 7am on December but another one stating she was seen on the bus ten minutes earlier. Now one of them is lying and I want to know which one it is." He walked towards the counter as Matt closed his eyes and tried not to swear. They already had a man in custody but Ronnie just wouldn't let it go.

"Right." Matt smiled as the teenager on the till blushed when he caught her looking. "Come on."

########################

"Alesha." Natalie looked up. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah." Alesha smiled as she stepped into the office. "No."

"Well, which is it?"

"My cousin Tish called." Alesha slumped in the chair opposite. "She isn't coming to the wedding. Neither is Leon or Martha."

"I thought they said they were. Oh Lesh." Natalie felt sorry for the younger woman.

"In fairness Martha is travelling." Alesha sighed. "Has been since she left medical school. With some doctor or other. Tish and Leon, well they've probably been listening to my Mum and Aunty."

"I'm so sorry." Natalie hated to think the younger woman would be getting ready for the wedding on her own. It didn't seem right. "You ok?"

"Yeah." Alesha smiled "I've got Matt, the baby is due in a couple of weeks."

"You can't get ready for the Registry Office on your own. I know Kate and Ronnie will be with Matt, you can't get ready for the biggest day of your life so far alone. Send Matt to Ronnie's and I'll come to yours on Friday night. The boys can stay with Sue next door. Who's giving you away?"

"George offered."

"Right then. George can be there Saturday. Bright and early. Alesha it will be ok."

"Yeah." Alesha looked at the floor as she thought about her surrogate family. The team really did stick together. "Now, the Anderson case."

"Oh no you don't. I thought you were 'ere to persude me to go to lunch. Not get your nose back in to work. Neither Matt or James would forgive me if I told you about the case. Come on, get your coat." She laughed as Alesha tried to look on innocently. "Cafe round the corner. You need some carbs in you before Saturday."

"Nat!" Alesha laughed as she followed the older woman out of the office.

#############

Matt frowned slightly as he realised the young girl of the till wasn't looking at him. Ronnie seemed oblivious to the pretty teenager as he waited for the woman they came to interview to appear from the back room. The fact that the cafe was suspicously empty did nothing to settle Matt's feeling of dread.

"Ron." Matt stepped back as a man wearing a denim jacket appeared in the kitchen doorway holding a gun at arms length. Ronnie frowned as the girl of the till yelped. He couldn't help but think history was repeating itself. He raised a hand and stepped forward just as the door to the cafe opened. He closed his eyes praying silently to a God he had long since stopped believing in that the voices he heard didn't belong to the women he knew so well. "Look, son. We dun want any trouble. We just need to talk to your Mum. Ok? No need for all this."

The young boy looked around with wild eyes as Matt kept one eye on him and one eye on Ronnie. He knew Alesha and Natalie were there but there was no way he could let himself look at either of them. It was too dangerous to show any sign of weakness. He took a step closer to Ronnie which put him directly in front of his fiance. Alesha narrowed her eyes as she saw what was happening.

"Just put the gun down." Ronnie spoke calmly as Natalie brought a hand to her side. Her scar seemed to burn in protest as memories she didn't think she had came to the forefront of her mind.

"Alesha, go." She whispered as Alesha shook her head.

"Listen to him." Alesha stepped past Matt as he tried to catch her hand. "Come on Leon. Listen to him. What's happened? Where's Auntie Diane?" Ronnie fought the urge not to swear as the young man took one look at Alesha and raised the gun.

#######################

A/N More soon. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Bang!**

"Come on Leon." Alesha rested a hand on her baby bump as she spoke. "I only came in here for a cuppa. Where's Auntie Di? Where's the woman that runs this place? Hannah?"

"You dun know nothing." Leon yelled as Matt stepped closer to Alesha. He was as terrified as she was but for completely different reasons.

"So, explain." Matt tried as he held his hands out in front of himself, trying to put himself between Alesha and the boy waving the gun. He couldn't believe she knew the boy threatening them. The silence became deafening, only the sobs of the young girl at the till became the only sounds in the room. Alesha glanced at Natalie who had been silent since Leon had appeared in the cafe.

"Lesha."

"Where is Auntie Diane? Where is Hannah Stewart? What have you done?"

"Mum said you were up the duff by a copper."

"Oi." Matt stepped forward.

"Your mum says alot of things." Alesha felt sick. She had never wanted her parents to know she was getting married but telling Letitia had obviously meant they were going to find out. At least her gangster father was still in prison. It seemed her younger cousin was desperate to join him.

"Son, just put the gun down." Ronnie frowned as the sound of police sirens could be heard in the distance. It was obvious that there was back up on the way. He had no idea who had called the police but he just hoped they knew three detectives and a member of the Crown Prosecution Service were in the cafe. He shook his head, only an hour or so earlier he had been teasing Matt about his stag night. Now he was just hoping they would live to see the wedding.

"I can't."

"You can." Alesha spat through gritted teeth. The baby kicked as she rested a hand on her abdomen. "Please Leon, don't make this any worse. Hannah Stewart is a witness in a murder investigation. We have to talk to her."

"You aint no copper."

"No, but I am." Ronnie stated as Leon clicked the safety catch off. Natalie stepped back and glanced out of the window as Sam and Angie came into focus. She smiled slightly, she had never seen Angie look so concerned.

"Look."

"Oh it speaks." Leon snapped.

"Eh, there is no need for that." Ronnie snapped as Matt and Alesha glanced at each other.

"Yes it does." Natalie continued. "You know something. I am not having this. I have socks older than you. Now stop being a prat and put the gun down. I don't care that you seem to know Alesha. I really don't care that you think you are some big gangster like your uncle. Because I am telling you something. You are no Donald Phillips. He would never and I mean never pull a gun on a woman, let alone a pregnant woman and certainly not on one old enough to be his mother. So stop acting the hard man and listen to me. For pity sake." Natalie stepped forward, acutely aware that all eyes were on her, even the teenager had stopped crying.

"What?" Leon stepped back as Natalie reached him.

"Well, if you were going to shoot us you would have done it by now." She avoided Ronnie's gaze as she stepped nearer. There was a definate gap between her and the younger officers now. "Now if you don't mind."

"Let me." Ronnie stated as he reached out and took the gun from Leon. Frowning he held it as if it would go off at any time. Alesha slumped in a chair next to the counter as armed response officers flooded the small cafe.

"Bloody Hell." Sam shook his head as he followed them in. "You lot can't even buy a cuppa without getting into bother."

"You noticed." Natalie smiled slightly as she realised she was shaking. "Think I'll get one back at the nick."

"Yeah." Ronnie agreed as Matt hugged Alesha. Angie read the would be gunman his rights before manhandling him out of the front door. Sam made his way across to the young witness, determined to get her statement before she became hysterical.

"Only problem is." Alesha bit her bottom lip. "Where is my auntie and Hannah?" She looked past Matt towards the staircase through the back room. Matt held her hand as she closed her eyes. "Leon always was a bit of a wild card."

"So I see." Matt smiled slightly. "Stay here. I'll go and look. Sam?"

"Yeah mate." Sam nodded before following him through the small door. They both knew they were going to find the bodies of two middle aged women. Knowing that didn't make it any easier.

#######################

"My God, Guv." Ronnie stated once all the furore had died down. "You took a risk back there."

"So?" Natalie sighed. "He wasn't going to shoot anyone. He'd have shot us the minute we walked in otherwise."

"You didn't know that." Angie handed her boss a steaming mug of coffee as Natalie nodded gratefully.

"No, she didn't." Ronnie pushed his glasses further up his nose as Angie pulled her coat on. Natalie raised an eyebrow.

"Well, Sam has charged him with murder. I've interviewed the shop girl, Kelly Lewis. He's confessed so I guess it's the most straightforward case we've had in years. You lot are all witnesses though. But right now I have to pick up Justine."

"You do that Luv." Ronnie smiled at her as Angie left the MIU office. Natalie sipped her coffee as she watched her officers.

"They make a good team. Her and Sam."

"Yeah." Ronnie agreed. "It's Alesha I'm worried about. Her family barely speak to her then her cousin murders his mother and holds us lot at gunpoint. Ain't good. I tell you I thought my ex in laws were bad but Matty's make mine seem like the Waltons."

"It isn't Alesha's fault. She's a good girl."

"Yeah, too good for Matt. That's what I keep telling him. "He smiled as Natalie nodded. For a moment the banter was back, as if nothing had happened. "You were bloody amazing in there."

"You got the gun off him." Natalie blushed slightly.

"You were a bloody idiot actually."

"Ronnie."

"No. You got two lads at home and you go in there all guns blazing so to speak. You could have been killed. We've. God, they've had to sit by you in ITU once. This time it could have been the morgue. I dunno what you were thinking."

"Ron." Natalie warned.

"No. You have responsibilities. You're the Guv. I need. We need you in one piece." Ronnie shook his head. "It's been a long day."

"It has." Natalie agreed as she watched him. "Go home."

"Nah."

"Don't you dare go to the pub."

"Natalie! I wouldn't. I haven't."

"I would." Natalie paused. "In your shoes. You took a gun off an armed man. Yet you call me an idiot."

"Yeah." He smiled "Pair of idiots."

"Wanna buy this idiot a drink?"

"Yeah. Why not." Ronnie smiled as she picked up her handbag. "Can stretch to a decent coffee I reckon."

"Oh, push the boat out why don't you?" She laughed as she followed him out the office. Ronnie shook his head, knowing what Matt and Alesha would have to say if they saw them now.

######################

A/N Next chapter, the night before the wedding. The rest of the CPS are back and will Alesha make it to the Registry Office? Will Matt get cold feet? Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer not mine.**

**Awake?**

Alesha stared at the wall as she tried to focus on what had happened over the last few days. She had never expected the week before her wedding to be as eventful as it was turning out. It was too early to get up but she knew that in the next twenty four hours her and Matt would be married. What she didn't know, would never understand was why he was even with her when he knew what her family was like. Sighing heavily she threw the duvet off her and swung her legs out of bed, leaving Matt sleeping quietly in their bedroom.

####################

James picked up the case file he had been working on since Alesha had gone on maternity leave. It would give him something other to focus on, rather than the fact his best friend had been in a hostage situation less than twelve hours earlier. He knew Angie and Sam had made the arrest but he still couldn't shake the nausea he had that Alesha's cousin had murdered his mother and a woman who just happened to be a witness in an armed robbery.

"Hi." He looked up as Jake leant in the doorway.

"James."

"What can I do for you?"

"The Anderson case." Jake ran a hand through his hair as James nodded. Neither man was sure why he was there so early on a Friday morning.

"Yeah?" James met his eyes.

"Alesha mentioned there may be a cross over with an old case I have been looking into. Henry suggested I have a chat with you." James couldn't help but smile. He knew the last thing the new boy would want was to be forced to go to him for help. Smiling slightly he motioned for Jake to take a seat, silently wishing Alesha was there to witness this.

"Ok." James sat back down. "But what really is bothering you?"

"I am the lead prosecutor on Alesha's cousin's murder trial." Jake held his gaze. "I just thought you should know. Henry didn't want to give it to you. Conflict of interests and all that." Jake looked away for a moment as James narrowed his eyes. He had no idea how Alesha was but he knew that facing her cousin in the dock was not something she was going to be relishing. Leon had always been one of the more sensible one out of the family and one of the few Alesha had kept in touch with. The thought the boy had been pushed so far as to do what he had confessed to made him feel sick.

"Thank you." James sighed as he watched Jake stare at the desk. "I'll tell her."

Jake nodded before handing him the case file he was holding. James took the file before wondering whether his day was going to get any worse.

##############################

Matt woke alone as the alarm began to get interesting. He glanced at the clock before realising he was alone in the bed. Groaning slightly as he slipped out of bed and grabbed his boxers before heading towards the living room, hoping to find Alesha.

###############################

"I don't get this." Ronnie pushed his glasses further up his nose as Sam slumped in the chair next to him.

"What is it, son?" Ronnie was rarely the first detective to arrive at the office but he wanted to get as much done as possible before Matt went off on honeymoon with Alesha. He hadn't expected Sam to be there.

"This case. I mean you and Matt are looking into that armed robbery two weeks ago."

"Yeah."

"So how come the key eye witness was murdered by someone so unconnected with the robbery?"

"Are we certain Leon is nothing to do with the robbery?" Sam raised his eyebrows as Ronnie kept thinking outloud. He knew there was nothing that linked Leon Phillips with the robbery. The only link they had was the dead woman. Some how she was the link between the murders and the robbery. Neither detective understood how.

"And what really gets me." Sam ran a hand over his face, glad that Angie, Natalie and Matt hadn't arrived yet. "Is how the hell is Alesha related to him? I mean Alesha is a good girl."

"One of the best." Ronnie agreed.

"Yeah." Sam nodded. "But how does a girl like that have the relatives she does? I mean her mother disowned her, her dad is in prison and now Leon."

"Her mum is an idiot. She disowned Alesha when she refused to act as defence for her dad." Ronnie sighed at the memory. "Don Phillips has been in and out of prison all her life. Not a nice guy. His brother died when Leon and Tish were little so I suppose Leon saw Don as a father figure."

"Bloody Hell."

"All the older members of the family have criminal records. She does have a cousin, forget her name but she's a doctor. Bit of a wanderer though." Ronnie smiled as the doors to the MIU opened. He met Natalie's eye for a second before Angie appeared, moaning that she was the only one in the team that seemed to be able to work a kettle. Natalie smiled slightly before slipping off her coat and heading into her office without a word.

##########################

"'Lesh?" Matt yawned as he saw his fiance sat at the kitchen table. She looked exhausted and more worried than he had seen her in a while.

"Hi."

"You ok?"

"Yeah." She sighed as she stared into her mug.

"You sure?" He touched her hand as he sat opposite her.

"Why do you want to marry me? I mean I understand if you want to call it off. After yesterday I mean. You saw what kind of family I come from." She kept her eyes on the half empty mug as Matt stared at her.

"Lesh."

She closed her eyes as the baby kicked. It seemed even the baby disagreed with her.

"Alesha." Matt took her hand in his as she finally opened her eyes and stared at him for a moment as he stood and came to her side, crouching to her level.

"I." She blinked back tears.

"I want to marry you tomorrow." He smiled as she blushed slightly. "I thought you knew that. And as far as I know I'm not marrying your family."

"Matt."

"No, listen. What happened yesterday was awful. If you want to postpone the wedding." He looked away for a moment. "I understand, but don't ever think I don't want to marry you."

She smiled slightly as he touched her face, brushing a strand of hair back behind her ear.

"I'm sorry. It's just yesterday was the first time you saw exactly what a mess my family is."

"Not your fault."

"Matt."

He closed his eyes as he fought down the anger that was building in his stomach. He knew he wasn't angry with Alesha but couldn't believe the way her family had treated her. He opened his eyes as he heard the hitch in her voice.

"You can't help your family." He sighed. "Neither can I. You know my mother will not be there tomorrow and you know Kate can be a handful."

"What are we like?" Alesha sighed. "I don't want you to think you have to be there tomorrow."

"I have to be." Matt held her gaze. "Not because you are pregnant. Not because it's expected but because I love you and I want to marry you." He watched as she smiled before wincing as the baby kicked again. Matt rested a hand on her baby bump as the baby kicked again.

"We're going to be ok?" Alesha hated how unsure she sounded.

"Yeah." Matt smiled "Yeah we are."

##########################

A/N Next chapter is the wedding.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer not mine.**

**Wedding Day Blues.**

Alesha opened her eyes as she realised it was a long time since she had woken up alone. The early morning sunshine broke through the curtains as she tried to calm the nerves in her stomach. Glancing at the clock she groaned. Natalie would be arriving any moment. It was time to get up.

#################

Ronnie shook his head and smiled as he watched Matt fumble about his kitchen. It was clear the younger man was terrified.

"Matty boy sit down."

"Nah. I'm fine." Matt smiled slightly before almost dropping the kettle.

"Sit down." Ronnie took the kettle off him "Before you put yourself in the burn's unit rather than the Registry Office. Anyone would have thought you didn't want to marry the girl."

"Course I do." Matt sat at the kitchen table as Ronnie laughed to himself.

"Well then. Sit there and do not injure yourself. Cos I tell you I aint explaining to that girl why you are in hospital instead of waiting for 'er." He poured the coffee as Matt rolled his eyes. "Right. Spit it out son."

"Nothing to tell."

"Matthew James Devlin."

"Oh 'ere we go."

"Yeah, 'ere we go." Ronnie sipped his drink as Matt stared at him. "Now is not the time to be getting cold feet."

"I aint."

"You better not be. Because as you well know that girl is the best thing that has ever happened to you. Now if she is having cold feet right at this moment in time I wouldn't blame her."

"Thanks."

"What is it then?" Ronnie sipped his drink as Matt stared into the brown liquid.

"Why?" Matt lifted his eyes as Ronnie swore under his breath. "Why would she marry me? Why does she want to? I mean she knows my history with my mother and step father, she knows everything about me and Nugent. All the stuff that no one else does."

"And you think she is mad for wanting to marry you?"

"Yeah." Matt smiled shyly as Ronnie put his cup down.

"I admit." Ronnie paused. "I have no idea what she sees in you but I am telling you one thing. You are one lucky boy so shut up and go and get ready. I aint having none of this. In three hours you my old son will be a married man. Now move."

"Yes boss."

"Good boy."

Matt rolled his eyes as he left the kitchen hoping that Ronnie was right.

#############################

"You alright luv?" Natalie smiled as Alesha ushered her inside.

"Yeah."

"You don't look it."

"Just a bit quesy."

"I thought the morning sickness had passed now." Natalie dumped her bag on the kitchen table as Lucky twirled around her feet.

"So did I." Alesha rested a hand on her waist as the pain and nausea washed over her once more.

"You sure you're ok?" Natalie turned to face her as the cat gave up and wandered into the living room.

"Fine." Alesha smiled as the pain passed. "I'm fine. Come on I'll make some tea."

"No you wont." Natalie smiled "I will. Now go and get yourself ready. Shout me if you need a hand."

"Thanks." Alesha made her way to the door as Natalie searched for tea bags. The cat watched from the sink, clearly wondering who the woman in his kitchen was. Alesha smiled as Natalie nodded without turning to look at her.

#################################

"You ready yet?" Ronnie called up the stairs as his youngest daughter came through the front door.

"Hiya Dad."

"Hiya Lucy love." Ronnie smiled. "Aren't you smart eh? Alesha will not be the only gorgeous one at this wedding."

"Dad!" The ten year old laughed as she heard Matt run down the stairs.

"Hiya Luce." He smiled as Lucy blushed.

"Chloe and Sarah are meeting us there." He nodded as the ten year old explained what was going on. "Mum dropped me off. That's ok isn't it? Dad?"

"Yeah." Ronnie beamed "Of course it's ok. Now I've got two kids to get ready. Matty boy, tuck your shirt in."

"Oh." Matt blushed as Ronnie and Lucy laughed.

"Right, young lady. Let Matt get dressed and I'll find us some pop."

"Ok." She laughed as Matt couldn't help but wonder if he would have the same relationship with his son or daughter that Ronnie and Lucy had. It was clear Lucy adored her father and Matt couldn't help but wonder if Ronnie knew how lucky he was.

"Right, any coke in there for me?" Matt asked as Lucy and Ronnie shook their heads. He rolled his eyes and carried on getting ready.

###############################

"Where are they?" James checked his watch as Sam shrugged his shoulders.

"You know Alesha and Natalie better than me." Sam looked along the street, knowing Ronnie and Matt were inside the Registry Office. He knew Matt was beginning to panic. "What's the chances Alesha has legged it?"

"She wouldn't do that." James stated through gritted teeth. "Anyway George is with them. If something had happened he would call."

"Yeah." Ronnie stated as he joined them on the steps. "I've tried Natalie's mobile. It's going to answer phone."

"How long have we got?" Angie asked as Justine and Lucy sat on the steps watching other brides leave the Registry Office.

"Your man there." Ronnie nodded towards the Registrar "Says we have half an hour to decide whether we are going ahead. Matt is about to have a heart attack and I can't get any answers on any mobile and I for one don't know what to do apart from go around there and see if they are ok."

"You think something has happened?" Angie asked as the children carried on ignoring them. Lucy had spotted her older sisters and mum and was chatting away as Justine stood shyly next to her.

"I dunno." Ronnie sighed. "But if Natalie doesn't answer this time." He picked up his phone. "I'll ring the A&Es. James, ring George again." He looked across towards Matt who stared into space, almost on the verge of tears as Justine approached him. The answer phone cut in once more as Ronnie closed his eyes.

"Guv, it's Ron. We're all worried sick 'ere. Can you ring me? Cheers." He sighed as he ended the call.

"Hold on." Angie nodded towards the black cab that pulled up outside the Registry Office. George Castle could be seen leaning forward and talking to the driver before opening the door.

"Matt! Matthew! Ronnie."

"What?" Matt jogged down the steps towards the older man. Ronnie sent up a silent prayer that the women were ok. He had no idea what was going on.

"Can't explain. Get in."

"But." Ronnie gestered towards his daughters as Angie told him she would mind Lucy. He nodded his thanks and got in the car next to Matt.

"Where's Alesha?" Matt asked quietly as his stomach lurched.

"The Royal." George whispered quietly. "Natalie has taken her to hospital."

###############################

A/N More soon x


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer not mine.**

**Waiting Games and Lemonade.**

Natalie rested her head against the cool hospital wall as she waited for news. The clock on the wall ticked by the seconds as she prayed her young friend would be ok and that Ronnie would get Matt to the hospital before too much longer. She shook her head in frustration and folded her arms in a bid to stop herself from checking her watch yet again. Time moved incredibly slowly when she was waiting. Closing her eyes she tried not to think of how scared Alesha had been when she had left the younger woman with the doctor. It had all happened too quickly, the baby hadn't been due for another couple of weeks. And now this. On their wedding day. She wiped angrily at a stray tear as she heard a familiar voice call her name.

"Hi."

"What happened?" Ronnie practially jogged up to her as Matt tried to force one foot in front of the other. For a moment she wondered how wise it had been to send George to collect them.

"Matt, sit down luv." Natalie ushered the younger detective to the plastic chair in the corner.

"Guv." Matt almost chocked out the word.

"What did George tell you?"

"That you were about to leave for the Registry Office and Alesha didn't feel well. She had pains or something." Ronnie replied when his friend couldn't find his voice.

"Yeah, we were just leaving. Oh Matt, she looked so beautiful." Natalie touched his arm as Ronnie smiled slightly, sometimes Natalie just couldn't hide her maternal side. He looked up as George rolled his eyes before mouthing the word 'James' before heading out of the hospital entrance.

"And?" Matt swallowed hard.

"And." Natalie smiled slightly as Ronnie sat opposite the young man. "It seems your little one wants to come into the world today. Her waters broke just as we were getting into the car."

"Labour?" Matt got to his feet as Natalie and Ronnie exchanged glances. He had a feeling that it was much less straight forward than Matt had been hoping.

"Yeah." Natalie sighed. "But it wasn't as straightforward. The midwife wasn't happy so she 'ad the doctor come in. Next thing I know she's being whipped off for an emergency caesarian section. I am so sorry Matt."

He nodded as he ran his hands over his face, clearly terrified. He had no idea what to do or what to think. Ronnie rested a hand on his back as Matt fought the urge to break down in tears. George walked back in as the doctor approached them.

"James is on the way." He looked as Matt nodded.

"Good. He should be here." Matt stated as he got to his feet. "He's been her closest friend for as long as I've known her."

"Matt." Ronnie nodded towards where the doctor was stood. Matt closed his eyes, he knew that it was going to be bad news the moment he saw the other man's face. No good could come of the way the doctor ushered them through to the family room as the nurse smiled kindly.

############################

"Where's my dad?" Lucy asked as she sipped the lemonade Angie had given her.

"Gone with Matt."

"Matt is fun. He winds Dad up alot, especially about the Guv." She smiled as Justine frowned at her.

"Who's the Guv?"

"It's what we call Natalie in work. Because she is the boss." Angie explained as her daughter raised an eyebrow.

"Why does Matt tease Uncle Ronnie?" Justine asked as Angie pleaded with Sam to dig her out of the hole a pair of little girls were digging for her. The newest member of the team smiled as he sat opposite Angie.

"He teases him because they are friends and because Ronnie likes Natalie but says he doesn't and Matt wants him to be brave and tell her." Sam watched as Angie blushed slightly. Justine and Lucy stared at him in disbelief.

"I'm going to have a word with Matt." Justine decided. "My mum says teasing is naughty. I'm going to tell him that. He might not know."

"Oh I think he does." Angie smiled. "Just this once, we'll let him get away with it. Sam smirked as both little girls returned to their drinks oblivious to whst was going on around them.

################################

"A boy." Matt smiled as he repeated the doctor's words.

"Yes." The nurse smiled. "He's very small and had managed to get himself a bit stuck. He wasn't in the right position to be born so Alesha needed a c-section to make sure he was born safely. He's 3lb 6 oz. A tiny little man."

"Alesha?"

"In recovery." The doctor repeated. "Do you want to see the baby while the nurses are getting Alesha ready to go back to the ward?"

"Yeah." He smiled "She's ok? Alesha is ok?" Ronnie's heart almost broke as he saw the terror in his younger friend's eyes. Natalie bit her bottom lip as she watched Matt almost beg the doctor with his eyes.

"She's a strong girl. She's doing well. Go and meet your son and then go and see your fiance." The doctor stood at the same time as Ronnie, shook his hand and left Matt to think about what he said.

"Ron?"

"Yeah son?" Ronnie turned to face him as Matt got to his feet.

"I'm a dad."

"Yeah, you are." Ronnie smiled. "Best thing in the world."

"Yeah." Natalie smiled as she stepped closer to them, glad that George had gone to meet James in the main entrance of the hospital.

"What if I mess up? What if I let them down?"

"You aint me son, it ain't gonna 'appen. Now get in there." Ronnie pushed him gently towards the door to the Special Care Baby Unit. Natalie glanced at Ronnie and let out a breath she hadn't known she had been holding. Ronnie smiled back at her before shaking his head.

"Kids eh?"

"Yeah." Natalie sighed. Before either of them knew what had happened Natalie had rested her head on his shoulder before he pulled her into his arms. All they could do was wait to see what happened to their friends and their new arrival.

######################

A/N Last chapter soon. :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Shock to the System**

Matt stared at the tiny baby boy as he tried to think about what had happened. He had been convinced they would have a girl, seeing the little boy with dark skin and huge brown eyes was a shock to the system.

"You look just like your mum." Matt smiled as the midwife approached him.

"He's tiny but he should be ok. He isn't that early and his APGAR score was good."

"Yeah?" Matt smiled. "A fighter, like your mum." He touched the little boy's hair as he fought the urge to cry. Sighing heavily he felt someone stand next to him.

"He's a little cracker."

"Ron."

"He is." Ronnie smiled at the baby. "Handsome little bloke, gonna be a heartbreaker."

"Yeah."

"Matt."

Matt sniffed as he tried not to cry. Nothing about the situation was how he imagined his first few minutes as a father.

"Alesha should be here."

"I know son." Ronnie rested a hand on his back. "Natalie is with the doctor now. George is with James, filling him in. The doctor. Well, he wants to talk to you." Mat screwed his eyes shut, he knew what the doctor was going to tell him. The baby was never going to meet his mother. Alesha was gone. He could feel it, had known it since George had bundled him and Ronnie into the taxi less than two hours earlier.

"I can't."

"You can." Ronnie spoke softly. "Me and Nat will be there. You have to."

"She's gone. My Alesha."

"We don't know that. They said this little fella was just a but previous, thats all. You don't know anything else."

"I know Alesha was scared. I know that she was terrified and I wasn't here. I let her down. I should have been here." Matt stared at his son as Ronnie felt his heart break a little more.

"You're 'ere now." Ronnie stepped back. "That's what matters. Alesha's doctor wants to talk to you, so you follow me. You sit in that god awful relatives room and you listen. Understood?"

"Yeah." Matt nodded before touching the baby's hair again. "You stay here, son. I'll be back."

Ronnie smiled slightly as he followed his friend out of the Special Care Baby Unit. He just prayed the doctor finally had some good news for them.

##########################################

James sat on the bench outside the entrance to the Maternity Unit. He couldn't believe the way things had turned out. He stared at the floor as George sat next to him.

"I left Bea and Andy at the reception."

"I know." George smiled. "He's grown since I saw him last. Look, Alesha is a strong girl, women have emergency caesarians every day. The doctors know what they are doing."

"I hope so. How's Matt?"

"In bits."

"Christ, it's a mess." James sighed. "She doesn't deserve this. I spoke to her mother a week ago. Told her that she should be proud of her daughter."

"You are right, she should be. How many girls from her background escape it? She's done well."

"Mrs Phillips didn't see it like that. She knew Alesha was having a baby but she didn't care. Her first grandchild and she wasn't interested."

"She was never interested in her daughter. It is hardly surprising. Look James, Alesha is the daughter of a small time gangster and a drug addict who sold her body as a younger woman and now barely keeps on the side of the law. Alesha got out of that. She got herself an education and got away. Jennifer Phillips should be proud of that. Just like Matt's mum should be proud of him. The fact they have no idea just how good their kids are is testament to their own stupidity, not how Matt and Alesha live their lives. For what it's worth I am very proud of that girl."

"Yeah." James smiled. "So am I."

#########################

"Hey." Matt kissed Alesha's forehead as she moaned slightly.

"Hi."

"He's beautiful. Our boy."

"Boy." Alesha smiled slightly. Matt nodded.

"Yeah, when the doctors were with you I saw him. He's amazing. Tiny. They said you can see him when you are on the ward. It wont be long."

"Ok." Alesha frowned. "What is it? Matt?"

"The doctor said you lost alot of blood." He swallowed hard as she nodded. "You stopped breathing. In the operation your heart stopped beating."

"Matt?" Alesha held his hand as he spoke.

"They are keeping the baby in the SCBU just in case but they are sure he's ok. It's you they are worried about. They think you may have experienced some hypoxia and that you may have some affects from that."

"My heart stopped and I had to be resusitated."

"Yeah."

"Right." Alesha frowned. "Explains why my chest feels like I've been sat on by an elephant. Matt, look at me."

He turned to face her before closing his eyes.

"Look at me."

"Sorry."

"They got me back. I am going to be ok and so is our boy. Now come on." She touched his cheek as he smiled. "I need to see the baby and we have to think of a name."

"I took a photo. On my phone."

Alesha smiled broadly as he dug in his pocket.

"I have thought of a middle name. Well two actually."

"Yeah? I was thinking."

"How about Ronald James? I have no idea about a first name but."

"Perfect." Matt kissed her forehead as he handed her the phone.

"Cameron?" Alesha smiled as she looked at the phone. "What about Cameron?"

"Cameron Devlin." Matt smiled as he thought through the name for the first time. "Yeah. He looks like a Cameron." Alesha smiled as she rested her head against the pillow. In seconds she was asleep.

############################################

"Ron?" Natalie pulled her coat around her as she stepped away from James and George. Both men had spoken to Matt briefly but he had made it clear Alesha was sleeping and he was not leaving her or baby Cameron.

"They gave him my name as a middle name." Ronnie shook his head as she smiled. "Me and James, poor little mite."

"I know." Natalie smiled.

"God. What a day." Ronnie shook his head. "I reckon they'll be ok though. Alesha has to take it easy but Matt is there with her."

"Yeah, he's a good boy." Natalie fell into step next to him as they walked towards the car park. "I dunno about you but I really don't feel like going back to the nick or the reception now."

"Nah." Ronnie shook his head. "Me neither."

##########################

A/N More soon. Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer Not mine.**

**Mummy's Boy and invitations?**

Natalie smiled as Ronnie handed her the glass of wine as he placed his own glass of orange juice on the table in front of him. The pub was alive with teenagers and youngsters getting ready to go out for the evening. Ronnie winced as JLS blared out over the jukebox.

"Bleedin' Nora I get enough of this when our Lucy is staying." He shook his head as Natalie smiled.

"Rather this than Eminem. My boys like their rap music. God only knows why. Listen to us, Ron. We're getting old."

"Less of the 'we' thankyou." He smiled as Natalie raised an eyebrow. She knew she was older than him but it wasn't a huge age gap. He smirked slightly as he sipped his orange juice.

"You think our Alesha is going to be ok?"

"Yeah." Ronnie smiled. "She's a strong girl. And our Matty will look after her and baby Cameron."

"I like the name." She smiled. "My youngest was almost called that but David didn't like it. What's your grandson going to be called? Chloe thought of a name yet?"

"Give over." Ronnie smiled. "She's not due for another three months. Can't believe these girls find out so early. Had no idea I was gonna have girls till they arrived. Think I'd have been worried sick if I knew what they were going to be this far in advance. That's science for you, I suppose. You drinking that or staring at it?"

Natalie smiled as Ronnie dug in his pocket. His mobile was beginning to get annoying.

"Yeah?" He answered as he mouthed the name 'Sarah' to Natalie who just nodded.

"Ok, luv. Yeah. Your Mum will just have to lump it. I said I'd have you and Lucy at mine for the weekend and I will. No I wont be long. Yes, Matt and Alesha are ok. See you in a bit." He hung up the phone as Natalie raised an eyebrow.

"I better get back." He got to his feet as Natalie did the same.

"You ok?"

"I am knackered." He smiled. "And Lucy and Sarah are staying at mine for the weekend. Better get a move on. Angie is dropping the girls back at mine in about an hour." He sighed.

"More JLS for you then." Natalie smiled.

"Yeah." Ronnie rolled his eyes. "Matty boy has got all this to come. What about you?"

"My boys are away for the weekend. My youngest away with his school, a football trip and Danny is staying with his girlfriend. So it seems I have the place to myself." She smiled slightly, knowing that she was going to hate being stuck at home with only the television for company.

"Yeah? Well, you could have your tea with us. Wont be much but I can order a mean pizza. Only if you want to. I know the girls would love to see you. And I was thinking I could ask Kate. She's going to be on her own, what with Matty boy being at the hospital."

"Yeah." Natalie smiled. "Yeah, I'd like that."

Ronnie couldn't help but smile as he ushered his boss out of the pub towards the taxi rank at the end of the street.

###################################

"Matt?" Alesha bit her lip as he picked the baby boy out of the incubator.

"The midwife, Farah said he can be out of that thing for a little while. He's only in there because he was a little bit early and a bit small." Matt smiled as the baby opened his eyes. "Isn't that right,son?" Alesha smiled as he placed the baby boy in her arms. His eyes filled with tears as she stared at the tiny baby.

"Hello." She watched as his deep brown eyes stared at her. "I'm your Mum. You seem to have inherited your sense of timing from your dad. He likes to make an entrance too."

Matt raised an eyebrow as Alesha raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Oh you do."

"Lesh." She met his eye as he sat on the bed next to him. The baby yawned before closing his eyes.

"Well Cameron. I can see you are going to have to stand up for your old Dad." Matt smiled. "How weird is it? I'm someone's Dad."

"I'm his Mum. Now that is weird." She smiled at the baby as the little boy slept peacefully. "I'm your Mum. God help you."

"You will be amazing." Matt touched her hand as he spoke.

"What if I let him down? Let you down?" Alesha closed her eyes. "End up like my parents."

"You wont. My dad died when I was 8. I'm not going anywhere and I know I am never going to turn out like my mother and step dad. You are not going to be like your Mum. He's our chance to be a family. You, me, Cameron and Lucky." Matt smiled. "Not to mention the fact he's got three aunties that are going to spoil him rotten, never mind his Uncle James and Ronnie." He laughed as Alesha smiled.

"Oh God." She stared at the baby. "You'll get used to Uncle Ronnie and his stories."

"Will he?" Matt laughed. "I haven't!"

"Matt." Alesha closed her eyes as he kissed her forehead. "We're going to be ok? The three of us?"

"Yeah." He held her gaze as her heart melted. "Yeah, we're going to be perfect."

#########################################################

A/N One more chapter to go.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer you know it isn't mine!**

**Shotgun Wedding?**

"Dad." Lucy raised her eyebrow as Natalie smiled. Kate folded her arms as Chloe began making teas and coffees. The DI couldn't help but smile as she watched Ronnie with Kate and his girls. It seemed to her the man was born to look after people, especially those he considered family. Kate was Matt's baby sister, ergo family. She watched as Kate seemed to shrink back from the others although none of Ronnie's girls had openly objected to her or Natalie arriving home with their father.

"I thought you were cooking." Natalie stated as Lucy shook her head.

"No way." She grinned as Ronnie pulled a face.

"Me? Nah." He paused as he took his glasses off. "You know it's takeaway night. Now, have you made your mind up? Pizza, Chippy or Indian."

"Not curry." Sarah stated as she sat down. "Not with Chloe's morning sickness."

"Still?" Natalie felt sorry for the young girl, knowing how miserable it could be. Chloe pulled a face and nodded as Lucy sighed.

"Pizza."

"Right then. Usual?" Ronnie picked up the phone as the girls started bickering about what the 'usual' actually was.

###########

Matt rang his hand through his hair as he leant against the hospital wall. He was exhausted and had no real idea what to do next. Sighing heavily he looked up to see James walking towards him.

"You ok?" James stared at him as he nodded.

"Yeah."

"Alesha and the baby?"

"Cameron."

"Good name." James smiled slightly. "You do know that boy is going to have a set of very overprotective grandparents?"

"Yeah." He sighed. "You, Ronnie and Natalie. Poor boy isn't going to be able to breathe."

"He's a lucky lad." James smiled. "Best thing in the world, being a dad. Do not mess it up."

"I wont." Matt frowned slightly as he watched the older man.

"What about this wedding?"

"Somehow I think we missed our slot at the Registry Office." Matt sighed. "Have you seen Alesha? I know she'd love to see you."

"Not yet." James smiled slightly.

"I'm supposed to be ringing Kate, so why don't you go and see Lesh? Meet your godson and I'll be back in a bit." He watched as James nodded before walking into the room where Alesha was still staring at the baby when James walked in to the room.

##########################

Ronnie paid for the pizza as Kate answered her mobile. Lucy rolled her eyes as Natalie began helping Sarah set the table while Ronnie shook his fingers and yelped as he burnt himself on the hot takeaway.

"Who wanted what?"

"Shh, Kate is on the phone to the hospital." Lucy rolled her eyes as Ronnie mouthed 'sorry!'

All eyes fell on the dark haired Devlin woman as she listened to her brother, hardly able to believe what she was hearing.

####################"

"Are you serious?" Alesha smiled as James nodded.

"Why not? Give me one reason, one argument why not?"

"Because I was in labour less than twelve hours ago."

"And?"

"The baby had to go to SCBU. I have nothing here. No one is here."

"You and Matt are." James smiled. "You know those aren't reasons. They are excuses."

"What if he says no?"

"Ask him."

"What?"

"He asked you before yeah?"

"Well, yes." Alesha blushed as she looked at the baby who was now in the basenet at the end of her bed. "But this isn't exactly how I thought I'd spend my wedding night."

"Nothing with you pair has been traditional. You told me the doctor said you can go home tomorrow. That Cameron may have to stay in for another day or so."

"Yeah." Alesha's eyes flickered to the baby at the end of the bed. He was sleeping soundly, completely oblivious to the adults talking.

"So, ask him and arrange it for when you and Cameron are home."

"What if he says no?"

"Alesha." James stared at her in disbelief. "He is not going to say no. You were supposed to get married this morning. You have just had your first baby, he thought you had died when the doctor asked to speak to him. He is not going to say no. And for you to even think he would makes me wonder exactly what medication they have you on." He raised an eyebrow as she smiled slightly.

"Ok, ok you win."

"Good." He kissed her forehead. "Get some rest." She smiled as he left the room.

###############################

Matt nodded to James as he pushed the door to Alesha's room open, knowing that the midwives were beginning to get annoyed at all the visitors the patient was getting. James waved before heading off to meet up with Bea and Andy again. Shaking his head Matt smiled, wondering why the Crown Prosecutor was looking so pleased with himself.

"Hi." He walked towards her as he realised Alesha was worried about something. "What is it? Lesh? What's wrong? Are you alright? Cameron?"

"He's fine." Alesha smiled. "I'm ok." She took his hand as he sat beside her.

"Well?"

"Matt." Alesha held his gaze. "Can I ask you something?"

###################

A/N More soon.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Happy Ever After?**

Ronnie shook his head as he placed the mobile back in his pocket. Natalie pulled a face as her own phone began ringing. Ronnie smirked slightly, knowing that Natalie was about to get the same call he had, from an equally panicky Matt Devlin.

"Oh. Yeah. Right. You sure she's ok? Ok then." Natalie frowned slightly before returning the phone to her handbag.

"Matt?"

"Yeah." Natalie nodded as Lucy and Sarah began arguing over what pizza topping to have.

"Er, girls." Ronnie started and was duly ignored by his younger two daughters. "GIRLS!"

"What?" Sarah turned back to him as Chloe rested a hand on her baby bump.

"Up to you three but me and Natalie are going back to the hospital." Ronnie announced as Kate answered her mobile before swearing profusely at the caller. Lucy's eyes widened as she heard the other woman use expletives she had never heard before. Ronnie narrowed his eyes as Kate ended the call.

"Thanks for that but I really didn't want to have to explain those words to my nine year old." He narrowed his eyes as Kate blushed.

"Sorry, but."

"Yeah, come on. I'll get the car."

########################################################

James smirked as his mobile went off. He knew having a friendly word with the hospital chaplin was a good idea. He had already agreed to baptise Cameron and agreeing to marry Matt and Alesha was not a great leap as far as he was concerned. Smiling he answered the phone as he realised who was calling.

"Alesha." He laughed. "I am guessing he said yes?" George and Henry pulled faces as James laughed and turned on his heel, heading back into the maternity unit leaving the older two men wondering what had just happened.

##########################

The hospital chapel was tiny but Alesha really didn't care. Angie smiled at her as she tugged the sleeve of her dress over her arm, effectively hiding the venflon the doctor had insisted she kept in. Sighing heavily she glanced into the chapel. Somehow the flowers from the Registry Office had been brought to the hospital and Matt and Ronnie were stood at the front of the chapel next to the vicar.

"You ok?" Angie smiled as the Crown Prosecutor nodded.

"Not how I expected my wedding day. You know? When you're growing up."

"I know." Angie nodded. "No one expects to get married in hospital. I dunno, you two have to be different from anyone else."

"Ange." Alesha bit her lip as she thought about what was about to happen.

"Look, everyone is there. After the day you've had no one would say anything if you went back to your bed and stayed there. I can tell them all you are feeling unwell again. Matt would understand."

"In the last few days my cousin has murdered my auntie and another woman. James and Bea seem to have got their act together and I have had my baby." She smiled.

"And he is gorgeous."

"Like his dad." Alesha smiled as she looked in to the chapel and caught Matt's eye. "No. There is no way I am backing out now. If I faint one of them will have to pick me up, that's all."

"You know, I have a feeling Matt will always be there to pick you up."

"Oh yeah?" Alesha blushed as Angie rested a hand on the door. "Like you and Sam Casey?"

"Shut up." Angie blushed. "Get in there and marry my mate, will you?"

"Ok, ok." Alesha laughed as she turned to walk into the chapel.

########################

Ronnie smiled as he watched his two young friends exchanging vows. Angie and Sam had been smiling and staring at each other through the entire service. He shook his head slightly as he watched the DS and the DC try to avoid looking at each other. James closed his eyes for a moment as Bea slipped her hand into his, it had taken alot to begin to trust the dark haired Irish woman again and he still wasn't used to it. Sighing slightly he hoped Matt and Alesha didn't have the same happen to them. He couldn't help but notice how the couple at the front of the chapel had yet to take their eyes off each other.

"And I now pronounce you husband and wife." The chaplin smiled as Matt kissed Alesha gently on the lips. Ronnie looked across the hospital chapel as he realised his youngest daughter was in tears as Natalie rested a protective arm around the little girl's shoulders.

"You ok?" He whispered as Lucy nodded.

"Alesha looks like a princess." She whispered as Ronnie crouched to her level. "And she got her happy ever after." Lucy wiped her eyes and sniffed as she spoke. Her father nodded as he looked away to see the young couple staring at each other.

"Weddings are happy things, you aint supposed to cry." He smiled as the little girl hugged him. Natalie wiped her own tear away as Ronnie looked up to see his boss smiling at them. "Not you an all?"

"Oh shut up." Natalie laughed as Alesha and Matt disappeared to sign the register. "It's been a Hell of a day."

"You can say that again. At least those two finally tied the knot."

"Yeah."

"Dad?"

"There's still that pizza at mine. We could bung it in the microwave." Ronnie shrugged as Natalie rolled her eyes. Lucy sighed heavily.

"Dad?"

"Sorry, luv." Ronnie returned his attention to the little girl. "What's up?"

"If weddings are supposed to be happy why do people cry?"

"Because they are daft." Ronnie smiled at her as Natalie laughed.

"Just for that you are on coffee duty for the next week." Ronnie pulled a face as the small chapel began emptying. Before long they were sat alone in the small hospital chapel.

"I don't think I'm ever going to get married." Lucy stated seriously as she stepped back from her father. Ronnie raised an eyebrow.

"Oh so you are gonna save me a bit of money then? Not like your sisters."

"Oh you old romantic." Natalie laughed as she got to her feet. Ronnie met her eyes as she spoke, both oblivious to Lucy who was still talking.

"I. er." Ronnie started as Natalie took Lucy's hand.

"I think Alesha isn't up to a full blown wedding reception. I reckon we should leave them to it. Kate and the others have already. Didn't you say something about pizza?"

"Yeah." Ronnie smiled. "Yeah I did."

##################

A/N I may leave it there or go on to an epilogue. There will be another L&O UK soon, if you want. One final review would make my day.


End file.
